


Caning

by areaderinpink



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderinpink/pseuds/areaderinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the apocalypse was cancelled, Hermann helps Newt calm down in the best way he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenni_Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/gifts).



Hermann won't strike Newt with his own cane which is sturdy and unyielding. Newt appreciates pain, but he has his limits. 

Instead Hermann uses a cane Newt created especially for him. 

Seven months into their relationship, Newt had purchased coils of rattan, a woody bamboo-like reed, from a craft store. Newt wrapped each coil in an old towel and placed it in their bathtub where he poured boiling water over it so that it would straighten. Then Newt had placed each piece inside a thin plastic tube to hold it straight as it dried for several days. 

Hermann watched Newt saw the straightened rattan into fifty centimeter long pieces and smooth any imagined imperfections with sandpaper.

"It's going to be amazing!" Newt said when he stitched a soft brown leather grip at the end of the secured bundle of rattan pieces. "Obviously there will be the impact of the cane, then the feel of each individual piece of rattan and then the texture of the leather! And this will be the perfect length for you!"

"I still haven't agreed to do this," Hermann said. 

"You will."

\- - - 

After the apocalypse was cancelled, Newt could not stop moving. He had returned to Hannibal Chau’s headquarters and purchased several particularly interesting Kaiju specimens. With the Jaeger pilots, he had celebrated and mourned with several bottles of champagne, followed by sake, followed by beer and finally with vodka that had been home brewed by Russian engineers. Guest lecture invitations, job offers, interview requests and fan mail had flooded Newt’s inbox. Reports were written. 

One evening, as Newt paced the floor of their room, muttering to himself and answering e-mails on his tablet, Hermann said quietly, but firmly, “Newton. Take off your clothes and go and lay face down on the bed.”

Hermann was surprised by how quickly Newt acquiesced. As he walked towards the bedroom, he loosened then pulled his tie over his head, quickly followed by his shirt. Pants and underwear were pulled off together and thrown to the corner of the living room.

“Pick your clothes up, please. I don’t want to trip over them later.”

Newt hurried back, picked up his clothes and stuffed them into the laundry basket. Hermann resisted the urge to sigh. Tomorrow he would have to turn the shirt right side out and unfurl Newt’s underpants from his skinny jeans. Hermann reminded himself that it had been a long day and Newt needed to unwind more than he needed to do the laundry.

Without being asked, Newt had laid face down next to the edge of the bed and positioned a chair near his backside. The cane and a bottle of lube were placed next to the chair. Hermann sat down and sighed with relief as his weight was taken off his leg.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had time to do this properly,” Hermann said as he ran his hand along the curve of Newt’s behind. “Do you remember the traffic lights?”

“Yes, Hermann. How many times have we done this?” Newt’s smile was dazzling. 

Hermann slapped Newt’s ass. “Enough times that you should know that I won’t start until you tell me that you remember the light colors.”

“Red means stop. Orange means proceed with caution. Green means continue.”

“And?”

“There’s nothing wrong with asking you to stop or slow down.”

“Good.” Hermann continued stroking Newt’s ass, occasionally allowing his hand to move lower and caress Newt’s balls. Newt wiggled, trying to encourage Hermann to touch him.

“Stay still.”

Newt took a deep breath and forced himself to lay still.

Once Newt was perfectly still, Hermann took a deep breath then quickly smacked Newt with the palm of his hand three times. The smacks had only been hard enough to get the blood flowing to the area. However, it was still enough to make Newt moan. 

“How do you feel?” Hermann asked. 

“It stings. Definite green light. I want to feel it.” 

This time Hermann smacked hard enough that the sound reverberated throughout the room and a red handprint was left on Newt’s ass. He smacked Newt six more times before pausing to consider his next move. While Hermann thought, he massaged the back of Newt’s thighs. Newt moaned and relaxed into the mattress. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Green. I'm ... I'm so hard, Hermann"

"Let's see."

Newt pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. His cock was straining against his belly, a bead of pre-come glistening at the tip. Hermann leaned over and lightly traced the vein running up the length with his fingers and felt it twitch at his touch.

"Beautiful. Lay down, please"

When Newt was back on his stomach, Hermann picked up the cane. He trailed it from the base of Newt’s neck to the top of his thighs before he brought it down three times. The first stroke was aimed just higher than Newt's thighs, the second stroke was aimed across the middle of his backside and the third stroke aimed just beneath his lower back. Hermann had only hit hard enough to leave thin, rose-colored lines on the other man’s skin.

\- - - 

Five months into their relationship, Hermann watched Newt, jeans pooled around his ankles, rub moisturizing lotion onto a new tattoo on his thigh.

"It's healing nicely. Most of the scabbing is gone."

"Do you find the process of being tattooed erotic?" Hermann asked. 

"No. Why?"

"The pain."

Newt looked pensive. "I understand where you're coming from. However, when I'm with a good Dom, they know that they need to encourage my brain to release neurochemicals gradually so that they can have maximum impact. It's why biologists are amazing lovers."

"In your opinion," Hermann grumbled.

Newt smirked. "With a tattoo, there's no opportunity for the neurochemicals to be released gradually. There's just a machine being stabbed into unprepared flesh. I don't mind the pain of being tattooed, but it isn't erotic."

\- - - 

Hermann delivered three strokes across the middle of Newt's ass. He inspected his work and noted that his aim was a little off: rather than one perfectly straight, crimson line against pale skin, there was a diagonal line that was deep red in the centre, but lighter around the edges.

"You're doing very well, Newton. How are you feeling?"

Newt let out a high pitched giggle. "Good."

Hermann caressed the reddened skin and then pinched which elicited a small yelp from Newt. He trailed his index finger down Newt's crack and lightly rubbed the entrance. Newt arched into the touch. Hermann placed his hand on the lightly-sweating small of Newt’s back, helping him to stay still and relax.

Grabbing the bottle of lube next to the chair, Hermann popped the cap and drizzled some directly onto Newt's hole. He paused for a moment to allowing the sensations of cold lubricant and warm flesh to mingle. Then he slowly started massaging the lube inside Newt, adding more and more until his bony finger was encased.

The heat, tightness and softness never ceased to amaze Hermann. His cock stiffened as he watched his finger slide in and out. This is as close as one could get to possessing another human being, Hermann thought, and he felt positively primal. Hermann palmed his own cock through his trousers.

Hermann slowly pulled his finger out and moved down to gently massage Newt's perineum.

\- - -

Three months into their relationship, Hermann had walked into his office and found Newt standing in front of his chalkboard.

He had drawn two molecular compounds. "Endorphin and enkephalin. Part of the body's internal pain management system." Newt grinned. "The brain is absolutely amazing. "

"... what on earth did you erase so that you could use my chalkboard?"

\- - -

Hermann picked up the rattan cane and delivered six strokes to the top of Newt's ass. Then, knowing that Newt would not be expecting it, he delivered a seventh stroke across the still dark red marks that had been left in the centre.

Newt let out a choked cry.

"It's alright," Hermann reassured him. "You're doing well."

With his index and middle fingers, Hermann massaged Newt's perineum. When Newt moaned, he firmly stroked his index and middle fingers upwards and slowly pressed them inside. Once they were sheathed, Hermann crooked his fingers. Newt cried out softly and clenched as Hermann pressed down. 

Hermann pulled out his fingers and quickly hit Newt with the cane twelves times with no discernible pattern. His entire backside was lined dark red and when he leaned over to touch the skin was hot.

"How are you, Newton?"

"Good," Newt slurred.

"Turn your face to the side so I can see you please." 

Newt slowly turned his head and Hermann could see that his eyes were glazed and there was a small amount of drool on his chin. "Wonderful." Hermann stroked Newt's back. 

Hermann knew that Newt was almost finished. He took a deep breath and struck Newt repeatedly until he heard him wail and he knew that tears were streaming down his face. Hermann threw down the cane and moved to sit on the edge of the mattress. 

"It's finished now. You did wonderfully.”

Newt crawled over and lay his head on Hermann’s lap. "I just came all over myself," Newt mumbled. “When my cock touched the mattress.”

"I thought you might. You did very well." Hermann carded his long fingers through Newt’s dark hair. 

\- - -

One month into their relationship, Hermann was angry.

“Absolutely not.”

“But - “

“No.”

“Wouldn’t you like the opportunity to hurt me?”

“Absolutely not! You’re irritating, but I have no real desire for you to be harmed.”

“Wouldn’t you like to pleasure me?” Newt practically purred. 

“I’m sure pain is pleasurable when you can end it at any given moment.” Hermann banged his cane on the ground for emphasis.

If Hermann wasn’t furious, he might have enjoyed seeing Newt stunned into silence.

“I didn’t think - “

“That’s the problem, Newton. You never think.”

\- - - 

Hermann continued to stroke Newt’s hair until he heard a soft snore. “I won’t allow you to sleep in our bed until you’ve bathed.”

Newt made a noncommittal noise and attempted to curl up, his face still buried in Hermann’s lap. Hermann sighed and tapped Newt’s shoulder.

“Bathroom. Now.”

Newt stumbled to the bathroom, with Hermann following. Newt stood in the corner and blankly stared at the wall while Hermann drew a hot bath. Hermann moved a stool next to the bathtub. 

“Into the bath. I'll be right back.”

Hermann limped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a few small squares of dark chocolate. As he made his way back to the bathroom, he could hear Newt humming the overture to Faust off-key. 

"Drink this." 

Hermann handed the bottle of water to Newt who finished it in several gulps. 

“Eat this.” 

Hermann handed one piece of chocolate to Newt, then slowly fed him the rest as he gradually lost his dazed look. 

Satisfied that Newt had had enough to eat and drink, Hermann took the soap in his hands and lathered it. He pulled the stool closer to the side of the bath and started gently rubbing it onto Newt’s shoulders, arms and torso. 

“Lift up your arms.” 

Newt obediently raised his arms and Hermann soaped up his armpits and sides.

“Thank you,” Newt said quietly.

“You’re welcome.”

“I literally owe my life to you.”

“Someone has to take care of you,” Hermann said gruffly. "Lean forward and I'll wash your back." 

Newt leaned forward and Hermann rubbed soap onto his back in gentle circular movements. An empty jug was filled with warm water and the soap was rinsed away.

"Tilt your head back." As he poured warm water on Newt’s hair, Hermann placed a hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the running water. Herman squeezed the shampoo directly onto Newt's dark hair and massaged it in with his finger tips. 

"I still hate that you wear your glasses on a chain," Newt mumbled. "Only eight-year-olds and eighty-year-olds wear their glasses that way."

"And I still I hate what you call a tie." Hermann said, smiling. “Tilt your head back again.” Once again he shielded Newt's eyes and he rinsed the shampoo out with warm water. "Can I take it from your sartorial insults that you will be able to get yourself out of the bath? I can hardly carry you."

"Pass me a towel?” 

While Newt dried off, Hermann retrieved two extra blankets from the closet. Newt was curled up in bed when Hermann returned. He draped the extra blankets over the other man then settled into bed, behind Newt.

"Try not to steal all the blankets in the night."

"I love you too."

\- - -

Hermann woke up when he felt the mattress dip.

"Good morning! There's coffee and painkillers on the bedside table."

Hermann grunted and rolled onto his back. He swallowed the tablets dry.

"I made coffee so you wouldn't have to do that!" Newt exclaimed.

Hermann rolled his eyes as he took a sip. "It's not strong enough. You can have it."

“You only like coffee that’s as bitter as you are,” Newt said, sipping the coffee while Hermann settled back onto his side.

"How are you feeling?" Hermann asked. 

"Never better. What do you want to do today, Dr. Gottlieb?" Newt asked as he curled around Hermann, draping his arm over his waist.

"I believe we can do whatever we want, Dr. Geisler."


End file.
